furryspeciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dutch angel dragons
The universe and everything that resides in it is comprised of energy. This can manifest in various forms such as physical matter, elemental energy, and the mysterious essence that makes up one’s heart and soul. The Dutch Angel Dragon has a unique relationship with the energy of the universe that we are just beginning to understand. There are several realms that the universe is divided into today: "Paradise", the highest level realm. A place where existence is positive, harmonious, and eternal where souls can be at peace. A collection of ancient entities overseas this realm to ensure balance is maintained, weaving chaos into order. "Aether", the mythical realm interwoven with the physical word but exists on a higher dimensional plane. A place where supernatural beings reside. "Terra", the physical world. A place primarily occupied by humans and similar non-supernatural lifeforms. "Abyss", the realm of negative energy that is the complement to Paradise. A place where souls who remain distraught and tormented reside, always in conflict; it is the opposite of peace. An ancient presence overseas this realm, fulfilling the role of balancing the universe by weaving order into chaos to continue the cycle of life. And there may yet be more that we have not discovered yet The Aether and Terra realms have a unique relationship; they technically occupy the same space, but are separated by existing on different dimensions. Beings residing in Aether can interact with Terra by harnessing enough energy to bridge the gap between the two worlds. Any reports of ghosts or poltergeists, angels or demons, monster sightings and similar concepts are all the result of magical beings in Aether or higher realms affecting Terra in various ways. From Aether's perspective, the inhabitants, land, and structures of Terra seem normal and is completely mirrored in their world, but they can be passed through as if they weren't there- because these things are in a lower dimensional plane. From Terra’s perspective, Aether and everything in it is invisible and most residents do not realize it exists. Beings from Aether could appear as an apparition or ghost to residents of Terra, seemingly defying the laws of Terra. The area often becomes rapidly cold as the surrounding energy is leached from the air to make this connection possible, and electrical devices may malfunction or become interrupted from the energy spike. Even non-magical beings can sense and detect a presence from Aether in the right circumstances, and some of the most gifted inhabitants of Terra can even make a connection with the Aether themselves to be able to see the creatures that reside there or communicate with them in return. Dutch Angel Dragons are one of the most ancient creatures to reside in the universe. They are supernatural beings surrounded by mystery and responsible for many of human culture’s myths and legends. These horse-like dragons have an exceptional ability to harness their inner energy and manipulate it in various ways, often using it to touch or integrate themselves into the physical world of Terra for limited amounts of time. This includes possessing objects and people, moving physical objects, and even consuming food to absorb additional energy. Dutch Angel Dragons can also influence people’s dreams or create nightmares. Many of them have control over other forms of energy, such as elemental powers, and they even have the ability to “die” like a phoenix and reform themselves with different physical characteristics to appear with different coat colors, markings, sizes, builds, and ages that appeals most to them. However, they also have one fatal flaw: they are creatures of emotion and attach themselves with extreme intensity to things they find valuable- often in the form of objects, places, events, and other beings. They are natural guardians. Today, Dutch Angel Dragons exist primarily in the Aether realm and some in the Abyss, but Angel Dragons cannot inhabit Paradise- their original home. Ironically their angelic-inspired name would indicate otherwise. But their name not only comes from being mystical guardian dragons with feathered wings, but also because of their importance and role during a conflict long ago. Much of the ancient past is still shrouded in mystery and more is being discovered all the time. Perhaps more shall be revealed in time! Sometime in the ancient past, there were no realms like Terra, Abyss, or Paradise, but instead a congregation of all types of energy and beings existed in one unified realm. But this proved too difficult to maintain and properly balance. It seems that a drastic shift in the balance of power occurred and it caused the world to split into several realms that exist today in an explosion of energy that ripped apart the universe. I seems that Terra was formed at this point, some believe this is a description for the concept of the Big Bang or the starting point of the physical world as we know it today. All that is currently known is that Dutch Angel Dragons began to appear in Paradise suddenly after the formation of the realm as a result of this split. The dragons were once everywhere and had inhabited this Paradise. Many dragons, particularly those with certain gifts or abilities, were charged with important tasks or responsibilities, often playing into their caring and protective natures. They would watch over the inhabitants of Terra as invisible guardians and on some occasions influence them in different ways such as affecting dreams or using energy to manipulate physical objects. like a poltergeist. There is even a way the dragons can “die” and transfer their essence onto the plane of Terra, becoming a temporary denizen in that realm in the form of a horse to have a more direct influence there. However, one particular dragon stands out in history at this period in time; it is most commonly recognized by its modern day name, Telephone. This dragon was tasked with the highest honor of being a loyal protector and caretaker for a responsibility not found in Terra like most dragons, but for a newly formed being of Paradise that was proposed to help bring about a greater peace and order to the universe. This being was created from the energies of those only know as "the ancient ones"- the very same benevolent entities who now reside in and oversee the realm of Paradise currently. There was another ancient being who was very fond of these dragons, and in return the dragons became loyal and respectful of them. However this particular ancient one was assured in itself that the realm was unfit for maintaining proper balance in the universe and they began to weave chaos and introduce disorder into it, seeking to improve that balance. After all there could never be happiness without sadness, light without dark, good without evil… it is an essential part of the dualistic nature of the universe that everything is subjective to. Eventually strife was created among the inhabitants in this once-utopian place, with the Angel Dragons feeling some of the strongest effects of the opposing forces of energy as they are so acutely in tune with it. As a result, the largest conflict in history was triggered. The energies of the universe had begun to clash together and rip the realm apart as beings of all sorts fought one another and the Abyssal real was formed. Although they are good-natured, a Dutch Angel Dragon’s tendency of attachment and fondness towards things can also lead them astray; after all they are intelligent creatures. It is estimated they have an equivalent to the mental capacity of a 3-year-old human child, but are strongly in tune with both internal and external energies with emotions being one of the most influential forces they can become affected by. Art by Danji Isthmus And as the universe resettled into its new state of balance at the end of the war, it was arranged for the Abyss to be overseen by the being who supported the formation and spread of chaos as a form of punishment for causing such a rift to occur- that they would now be surrounded by it permanently and know of nothing else, continuing to contribute to, house, and consume the negative energies of all things. The Dutch Angel Dragons were then found to be unfit to reside in the Paradise, having contributed greatly to the conflict and betrayed by their very natures of attachment. Their souls could never find the peace required to be an inhabitant of Paradise and they were cast out to permanently reside in the Aether realm- the space between worlds- along with the majority of supernatural beings. Many dragons found themselves solace through continuing their task of watching over and interacting with Terra, either out of a sense of duty or self-fulfillment, curiosity, and the need to be entertained. But some found the sense of loss too much to bare and they found themselves pulled into the Abyss or simply following in the footsteps of the ancient one who now resides there. Surrounded with so much negativity, they adapted to embrace this kind of energy and consume it like an addiction; for as tormented and restless as their souls have become, they cannot escape its grasp and this new way of being becomes all that they know. These dragons are known as Abyssal Dutch Angel Dragons. Before the time of conflict, all Dutch Angel Dragons had a special marking around their muzzle in the shape of a ring. This was a symbol that represented their bond of loyalty to the realm and a promise of the duties they would uphold. When they no longer had the ability to reside in the Paradise and this responsibility was revoked, the ancient ones removed the band from their coats to show that this bond was now broken. It is for this reason that no Dutch Angel Dragon can have or form this marking on themselves, as it is no longer within their abilities to do so. However, Telephone was unique in the way that they had not joined the conflict, holding strong to its duty as a protector and guardian, and was not forced to leave by the ancient ones. However, a great sadness had formed within Telephone as they have now become completely isolated from the rest of their kind. Since the roles of the realms have now changed, there was no longer a necessity to protect anything from within the Paradise: no internal conflicts could be introduced and no outside influences could find their way into the realm that did not meet the requirements for integrating with the realm. Although allowed to stay, Telephone ultimately chose to leave. It is the only dragon that is able and continues to display the ring marking Category:Species